Alone To A Happiness
by sasutennaru
Summary: Fic spesial Haha no Hi a.k.a Mother's Day!‘Okaasan? Yang benar saja! Mikoto-obasan ‘kan bukan ibuku!’ cetusnya dalam hati. ENJOY IT!


**Alone To A Happiness**

Xxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto –sensei, pinjem charanya dulu yah!!-

Rated: K

Genre: Family/General

Main chara: Tenten (umur 9 tahun), Uchiha Mikoto (umur 33 tahun)

(A/N: Ah, lagi-lagi saia pake chara Tenten. Mina-san bosen? Mo gimana lagi, orang saia suka banget chara ini, koq. Oh, ya. Fic ini spesial untuk Mother's Day atau Hari Ibu atau Haha no Hi)

Okay, let's begin!!!

Xxxxxxxxx

**Tenten's POV**

-Di depan pintu gerbang Konoha Shougakkou, jam pulang sekolah-

"Selamat Hari Ibu, kaasan!!"

"Oh, terima kasih, Sumaru," seorang ibu tengah merangkul anaknya dengan penuh kebahagiaan di di depan mataku.

"Kaasan, ini bunga mawar untuk kaasan. Selamat hari Ibu," aku menoleh ke samping kiriku. Tampak seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang memberikan bunga untuk ibunya. Sang ibu anak itu tampak senang.

Aku hanya tersenyum getir melihatnya. Mereka seakan menyindir aku yang tidak punya orangtua ini. Ayahku tewas tertabrak mobil 4 tahun yang lalu. Lalu ibuku... Ibu meninggal karena sakit leukimia. Sedih? Tentu saja. Ditambah lagi ibu meninggal 2 minggu sebelum Hari Ibu yang jatuh tanggal 8 Maret(1)ini. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan kado istimewa untuknya dan kini sia-sia saja. Dulu aku tinggal bersama dengan ibuku dan sekarang aku tinggal sendirian di rumah. Akhirnya aku membuang boneka yang kubuat sendiri dengan susah payah -yang sebenarnya akan diberikan untuk Ibu- ke tempat sampah kemudian berbalik pergi menjauh. Sudah tak ada gunanya. Mau diberikan kepada siapa lagi?

"Wah, kenapa boneka sebagus ini kamu buang, Tenten?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara seorang wanita menegurku dari belakang. Aku pun menoleh. Suara itu begitu familiar di telingaku.

"Mi-Mikoto-obasan(2)?" gumamku sedikit kaget karena aku melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang berwibawa di hadapanku tengah memegang boneka lusuh yang sebenarnya milikku. Mikoto-san pun mendekatiku perlahan.

"Boneka ini... benar milikmu 'kan?" ujarnya sambil memberikan boneka itu padaku.

"I-iya. Tapi aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi. Orang yang mau kuberikan boneka ini sudah tidak ada," jawabku sedih.

"Oh... maaf, obasan tidak tahu," Mikoto-obasan langsung tecengang dan meminta maaf kepadaku.

"Okaasan!!! Ternyata okaasan disini! Daritadi aku nyariin," seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam mencuat dibelakangnya berlari mendekati kami. Aku kenal anak itu. Uchiha Sasuke namanya.

"Maaf, Sasuke," ringis Mikoto-obasan sambil mengelus rambut putranya itu. Aku terdiam melihat mereka. Sungguh mereka membuatku iri. 'Aku juga ingin disayang seperti itu,' batinku sedih. Selama ibuku sakit, tidak ada yang membelai rambutku seperti itu. Saat aku akan berbalik pergi, Sasuke menegurku.

"Eh, Tenten. Mau makan malam di rumahku gak? Hari ini kaasan mau masak spesial, lho!" nada Sasuke yang ceria itu membuatku batal melaksanakan niatku untuk pulang. Bukannya aku tidak punya makanan, tapi entah kenapa aku enggan menolak ajakan Sasuke yang selalu baik kepadaku itu. Akhirnya aku mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo pulang! Aku sudah lapar," Sasuke bergelayut manja di pelukan Mikoto-obasan.

"Iya, iya. Sekarang kamu dan Tenten masuk ke mobil," kata wanita bermata onyx itu.

"Ayo, Ten!! Cepat!!" Sasuke berteriak memanggilku dari dekat mobilnya.

"Iya, iya. Aku kesana!!"

**End Tenten's POV**

-Di depan rumah Sasuke-

"Ayo, Ten. Silakan masuk. Ayo, jangan ragu-ragu," ajak Sasuke bersemangat sambil terus mengandeng tangan Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kamu temani Tenten ngobrol dulu, ya," ujar Mikoto kemudian pada mereka.

"Oke, tapi cepetan masaknya, yah," Sasuke mengiyakan ibunya dengan cengirannya yang khas. Mikoto tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya itu lalu melangkah kearah dapur.

Setelah tiba di ruang tamunya yang cukup luas, Sasuke pun mulai bercerita dengan semangat tentang hadiah yang akan dia berikan kepada ibunya. Tenten mendengarkannya dengan baik walaupun ia merasa sangat sedih karena ia tidak memiliki ibu. Tanpa terasa, air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Eh, eh?? Ten, kamu koq nangis?" ujar Sasuke agak panik. "Maafkan aku, ya..." sesalnya kemudian dengan tampang menyesal.

Tenten tersentak, kemudian meraba pipinya yang telah basah karena air matanya sendiri. 'Aku...menangis??'

"Eehh??? E-enggak, Sasuke. Aku gak nangis, koq..." kata Tenten sambil buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan memasang senyum palsu.

"Kalo kamu nggak nangis, kenapa keluar air mata? Ayolah, Ten, cerita sama aku kenapa kamu nangis," bujuk Sasuke lalu mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Sa-Sasuke... sudah kubilang aku nggak nangis," elak Tenten. Sasuke diam, namun matanya masih memandang Tenten dengan serius.

"Tenten, sebaiknya kamu jangan coba-coba bohong padaku. Aku tau kamu lagi sedih dan kamu nggak bisa begitu saja menutupinya dariku. Sekarang katakanlah, apa yang membuatmu menangis," karena tatapan mata anak laki-laki bermata onyx itu, akhirnya Tenten mulai buka mulut.

"Aku... aku nggak punya ibu, Sas. Jadi, aku menangis saat kamu bercerita mengenai ibumu..." katanya lirih. Sasuke tersentak.

"Yu-yurushite kudasai, Tenten. Aku enggak tau..." sesal Sasuke sambil menunduk.

"Daijoubu, Sas. Ini bukan salahmu koq. Aku aja yang terlalu cengeng," hibur Tenten sambil tertawa hambar. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Mikoto dari dapur.

"Ayo, anak-anak. Makan malamnya sudah siap," katanya.

"Yes! Akhirnya... Ayo, cepat!!" seru Sasuke senang sambil menggaet lengan Tenten.

'Seandainya yang memanggil itu ibuku...' batin Tenten.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Mmm...enak!! Kaasan, ini enak sekali!" puji Sasuke saat menyantap tempura dan takoyaki buatan Mikoto. Mikoto tersenyum melihat anaknya. Kemudian matanya beralih kearah Tenten yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya (sesekali menyumpit makanannya juga). Tatapan gadis bercepol dua itu nampak kosong. Ia juga gelisah.

"Tenten, kenapa enggak makan? Kamu nggak suka?" tanya Mikoto lembut, namun sukses membuat Tenten tersentak kaget.

"E-ehh...??" Tenten tampak salah tingkah, apalagi Sasuke dan Mikoto menatapnya terus menerus.

"Go-gomen... aku pinjam kamar kecil dulu. Permisi..." Tenten langsung turun dari kursinya dan meninggalkan mereka yang masih tengah terdiam.

'Sepertinya... Tenten sedang memendam sesuatu...' pikir Mikoto.

Xxxxxxxxx

Mikoto lalu mengelilingi rumahnya untuk mencari Tenten. Ia tahu kalau tujuan gadis bercepol dua itu bukan ke toilet. Saat melewati teras rumah, matanya menangkap sosok anak kecil berambut cokelat sedang duduk disana.

'Itu dia,' batin wanita berambut hitam itu lalu mendekatinya.

"Ternyata kamu disini, Tenten. Sedang apa?" sapaan Mikoto itu membuat Tenten yang sedari tadi melamun sambil memandangi taman kecil di depannya, tersentak kaget.

"Mi-Mikoto-obasan? A-aku..." Tenten terlihat gugup menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena ia sudah berbohong.

"Tenanglah, Tenten. Obasan nggak marah, koq. Obasan hanya ingin tahu apa yang kamu pendam. Nah, coba ceritakan pada obasan," Mikoto pun lalu duduk di sebelah Tenten. Tenten tertunduk lesu. Jari-jarinya sesekali memainkan ujung kaosnya. Matanya menatap sendu ke bawah.

"Ibuku... sudah meninggal... padahal aku masih menginginkan belaian kasih sayangnya. Aku... aku iri pada teman-temanku yang masih memiliki ibu..." kata Tenten lirih. Sesekali ia menghapus air matanya yang membasahi pipinya. Mikoto terdiam. Kemudian jari-jarinya terulur untuk menghapus air mata si gadis bercepol dua yang masih tersisa. Tenten tersentak lalu menatap Mikoto.

"Jangan menangis, Tenten. Kalau kamu sedih seperti sekarang, tentu ibumu juga akan sedih disana," kata wanita itu berwibawa. Perlahan, Tenten mengangguk. Ia merasa kalau Mikoto mirip dengan almarhumah ibunya.

"Arigatou, okaasan... akh!!" Tenten tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Ia terkejut dengan panggilannya pada Mikoto.

'Okaasan?? Yang benar saja!! Mikoto-obasan 'kan bukan ibuku!!' cetusnya dalam hati.

"Go-gomen..." ujar Tenten setelah rasa terkejutnya berkurang. Lama Tenten menanti respon Mikoto.

"Daijoubu, Tenten... Tidak apa-apa kalau mau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'okaasan'," kata Mikoto kemudian, menyejukkan hati gadis kecil itu. Tenten mendongak kearah wanita itu.

"Be-benarkah??" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. Mikoto mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Tapi 'kan, aku bukan anak Mikoto-obasan..." kata Tenten lirih.

"Walau kamu memang bukan anakku, tapi kamu sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri," kata Mikoto lagi. Tenten terdiam.

"Kalau begitu... boleh aku memelukmu? Sebentar saja..." pintanya dengan tatapan mata yang melembut.

"Boleh saja. Kemarilah," Mikoto pun memeluk Tenten. Tenten pun balas memeluknya. Ia pun merasakan kehangatannya.

'Kehangatan ini,... sama seperti punya okaasan...' gadis kecil itu memepererat pelukannya, menikmati semua kehangatan yang ada dari Mikoto.

'Arigatou... 'okaasan'...'

(1)= Hari Ibu di Jepang memang tanggal segitu.

(2)= bibi

**OWARI**

**Hiyaaaa!!!! Lese juga!!! Aaahhh... bisa publish juga nih setelah dari kemaren diundur2 terus. Salahkan aja latihan Marching Band and acara keluarga di liburan ini. Kemaren sih maunya diselesaiin trus publish biar bisa pas di Haha no Hi, tapi gag jadi coz ada acara sih ampe malem. Sekarang aja saia nyelesaiinnya pas sebelum tidur coz tadi ada acara lagi(tentunya dengan broadband milik otousan). Hufff... Jelek? Gag mutu?? Sampaikan aja lewat R-E-V-I-E-W ya!!**


End file.
